Armor hero-era ninja
by alucardzero
Summary: Luego de sientos de miles de años, las fuerzas del mal regresaran a las naciones elementales, con el objetivo de destruirlas, pero como todo mal existencial hay un bien universal, y es hay donde entra naruto como el guerrero tigre, guardian de la fuerza de la tierra (lo se mal sumary lo siento entre y disfruntenlo sakunaruino "principalmente")


Capitulo 1-en regreso del guerrero tigre

Nos encontramos en la aldea escondida de la hoja, exactamente en el area de entrenamiento #44 comunmente conocida como el bosque de la muerte, en la cual se estaba llevando la segunda etapa del examen de acenso chunnin, en el cual los gennin's de distintas aldeas lo presentaban a pesar del alto riesgo de no volver.

Pero concentremonos en uno de estos equipos, mejor conocido el equipo 7, el cual acababan de ser atacados por un gennin de amegakure, el cual se habia transformado en uno de los mienbros del equipo en un momento que bajo la guardia.

-muy bien, escuchenme bien, para evitar que nos vuelvan a intentar engañar otro equipo, debemos de crear una contraseña para podernos reconocer entre nosotros-lo dijo un chico de cabello negro oscuro de ojos oniz, el cual tenia una brusa azul claro y unos pantaloncillos blancos, a seme olvido decir que su cabello parecia el tracero de un pato? No a bueno ya lo saben entonces.

Fue en ese momento que un gran vendabal los hiso separarce antes de que lograran empesar a formular alguna contraseña, mientras sasuke y su compañera pelirosada quedaron relativamente cerca, el tercer integrante fue alejado a una gran distancia, placticamete a mas de un kilometro de distancia (recuerden que la torre central del bosque de la muerte esta a diez kilometros de las entradas)

Fue en eso que el tercer integrante de este equipo por azares del destino termino entrando directamente en una cueva, pero esta era algo estraña ya que de lugar de que la rocas en ella fueran del carasteristico gris, esta era de un color amarillo como cobre.

Pero esto no termina hay, veran cuando nuestro desafortunado amigo entro en dicha cueva gracias al gran vendaval, esta empeso a brillar levemente, hasta que nuestro amigo choco contra una estraña formacion rocosa, lo digo estraña ya que esta tenia la forma de una persona pero con una parte como si fuera una armadura asemejando a un tigre.

Una ves que nuestro amigo choco contra esta estraña formacion rocosa, esta libero un estraño brillo, mucho mas fuerte que el del resto de la cueva, fue hay que nuestro intrepido "exprorador" se levanto, claro con un fuerte dolor de espalda.

-hay que daño, pero que diablos fue lo que paso, de donde vino ese vendaval, pero sobretodo contra que choque-lo decia un chico de cabello dorado ermarrañado, ojos azules como el oceano y tres curiosas mascas en cada mejilla, el cual respondia al nombre de sip lo adivinaron, era son goku, no que era de broma es naruto uzumaki, el ninja cabesa hueca numero uno en sorprender a la gente (ya sea amigo o enemigo).

-quien osa despertarme a mi, al guerrero tigre-se escucho en la cueva dandole un susto de muerte al pobre de naruto, el cual miro en todas las direcciones buscando el origen de la voz.

-quien esta hay-lo dijo naruro parandoce, a pesar del dolor de espalda, con un kunai en cada mano.

-pequeñajo, date la vuelta y respondeme, quien ha osado despertar al guerrero tigre-lo volvio a decir la misteriosa voz, la cual al parecer le daba gracia las ocurencias del pequeño en frente suyo.

-ah pero que rayos, como es pocible que la roca se mueva-lo dijo naruro callendo en su trasero al voltearce y ver como la roca en forma de guerrero se movia, asustandolo pensando que era un fantasma.

-muy bien, ahora que ya me puedes ver, dime como te llamas pequeñajo-lo dijo la roca "mirando" fijamente a naruto el cual a una incleible velocidad ya estaba parado recto en frente de la formacion rocosa.

-mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y sere el futuro hokage de veras-lo dijo naruto mientras estiraba su puño tratando de demostras que sus palabras se arian realidad.

-me agrada tu forma de pensar chico, es por eso que te ayudare naruto, yo el guerrero tigre te concedo el poder de la tierra-lo dijo la estatua antes de empezar emitir un fuerte brillo que sego a naruto, para cuando este recupero su vista se sorprendio ver que tenia la armadura sobre su cuerpo, mientras enfrente suyo habia un fantasma mirandolo con orgullo.

-ve naruto y destruya a la oscuridad en los corazones de los seres humanos-lo dijo el fantasma antes de mostrarle el pulgar y asentir, a lo cual naruto inconcientemente iso lo mismo, en eso el fantasma se aserco y toco la cabesa de naruto.

-que acabas de hacer-lo dijo naruto con un poco de dolor de cabesa luego que el fantasma se alejara.

-solo te pare mis conocimientos sobre la armadura, ahora ve naruto guerrero tigre-lo dijo el fantasma antes de desaparecer dejando solo a naruto en la cueva, la cual regreso a ser roca normal.

-bien es hora de regresar, no puedo dejar que a sakura-chan le pase algo-lo dijo naruto antes de salir de la cueva en direccion de sus compañeros, pero en el recorido se encontro con una gran serpiente que queria comercelo, pero lo raro en esta serpiente era que sobre su cabesa tenia una cresta asemejando a una corona, la cual tenia un ojo en ella que no perdia los movimientos del guerrero tigre.

-rayos si no me desago de esta cosa no podre llegar con mi equipo-lo dijo naruto mientras esquibaba los ataques de la serpiente, logrando asi conectarle uno que otro golpe a la gigantesca serpiente, pero esta regresaba aun mas enojada en su contra.

-bien llego la hora de probar esta bellesa-lo dijo naruto aprobechando que logro alegar a la serpiente para hacer girar un estraño disco en su cadera, para que luego de la evilla de su sinturon, el cual tenia el simbolo del ying y del yang en el, salia una luz dorada la cual parecia una tarjeta en la cual estaban unos estraños guantes con unas cuchillas en ellos.

Pero lo sorprendente paso despues de que naruto un tanto reacio coloco sus manos en la misma pocicion que la carta, la cual una ves que fue tocada emitio un sobido como si se avoplaran piesas metalicas entre ellas, pero de la misma armadura se escucho una voz.

*garras temblor* fue lo que dijo la voz, la cual al parecer venia del casco de naruto, el cual se quedo marabillado por sus nuevas armas, pero lamentablemente no pudo disfrutar mucho el momento al ver como la serpiente se lanzaba denuevo en su contra.

Ahora natuto era quien atacaba a la gran serpiente, el cual aprobechaba sus nuevas garras para infringirle aun mas daño, pero la serpiente aun resistencia y atacaba con mas ganas de luchar, fue hay que un leve recuerdo le llego a naruto sobre las habilidades de su nueva armadura, asi que dando un gran salto se alejo de la serpiente, mientras desaparecian sus garras, y naruto volvia a guirar la perilla en su armadura asiendo salir una nueva "tarjeta", en la cual habia una espada algo rara, ya que parecia la cabesa de un tigre de la cual salia una hoja totalmente naranja, igual que su armadura, en eso naruto toma la espada y la misma voz resono en el lugar de batalla.

*cuchilla temblor* lo dijo la voz mientras naruto alejaba la cabesa de la serpiente, la cual tenia la boca habierta mostrando sus colmillos.

-bien ya no tengo tiempo que perder mas tiempo, lo siento pero hasta aqui llegaste-lo dijo naruto mientras hacia guirar el segundo disco del cual aparecia una targeta que tenia el kaji de temblor divisor, a lo cual naruto toca con la punta de la espada la cual empeso a hablar.

*la carta de temblor divisor de la cuchilla temblor, se utilisa para espulsar el mal y la oscuridad, ambas seran destruidas por la tierra enojada* fue lo que dijo la voz antes que naruto lanzara un tajo rosando la tierra, de la cual una mefia luna dorada se dirigio en contra de la serpiente atabesandola, logrando asi que se detubiera gracias al simbolo del ying yang que aparecio detras de ella la cual tenia unas cuerdas de fuego dorado que la detenia.

En eso la cuchilla desaparecio de la mano de naruto, el cual no le dio mucha importancia, antes de saltar justo al frente de otra tarjeta lubinosa que aparecio de la nada, y denuevo la voz empeso a sonar.

*palma temblor* lo dijo la voz al mismo tiempo que naruto caia sobre la tarjeta, la cual le dio un impulso de velocidad, el cual atrabeso a la serpiente, la cual estallo en un fuego toda a la ves, pero luego este mismo se concentro en un solo lugar apareciendo asi una carta en la cual estaba la imagen de la serpiente, a lo cual naruto la toma y la lleba a la hebilla de su traje, el cual brillo asorbiendo en forma de particulas de luz la carta.

-bien creo que esa maldita cosa me hiso gastar mucho tiempo, solo espero llegar a tiempo con mis amigos-lo dijo naruto mientras empesaba a correr hacia la sona donde estaban sasuke y sakura, pero no se daba cuenta de algo, cuando pasaba por el sendero formado por el fuerte vendabal que lo alejo de sus amigos, este se recontruia dejando el lugar con un sendero hermoso de flores de distintos colores.

Regresando con sasuke y sakura, estos la tenian dificil ya que al parecer se habian logrado encontrar con una oponente mucho mas fuerte que ellos, lo cual les era una lucha perdida, pero aun asi ellos no se detenian en su batalla.

-kukuku valla no me esperaba que pudieran darme batalla ustedes dos, es una lastima que no este su compañero ayudandolos, es un cobarde-lo decia la oponente de los chicos con una sonrisa perturbadora, haciendo asustar a los chicos, pero sasuke inconcientemente se llevo sus manos a su tracero con una mueca de asco cada vez que escuchaba la estraña risa de la chica.

-callate maldita, naruto puede ser un escandaloso, pero no es un cobarde, solo espera y veras como te derotaremos cuando regrese-lo grito sakura la cual realmente se enojo por esa acusacion en contra de su rubio compañero, lanzandose contra la chica tomandola de sorpresa y conectandole un gancho en la cara, logrando haci alejarla unos 30 metros.

-valla chica, a pesar de que te ves muy escualida, golpeas como mula-lo dijo la chica la cual habia quedado de cabesa empotrada en un arbol, para luego ver como su rostro se inchaba dejandola con medio rostro morado, bajo la atenta mirada de sasuke.

"recordatorio, nunca hacer enojar a sakura, o ella me puede matar" lo penso sasuke mientras miraba un poco asustado a su compañera de equipo, bajo una nueva luz.

-no importa ya me cance de jugar, y aprobechare para regresarte el golpe y con creses-lo dijo la chica mientras salia del arbol, mientras emitia un intenso instinto asecino congelando asi a sakura y a sasuke.

Sakura y sasuke cuando lo sintieron placticamente se conjelaron, ya que pudieron ver su propia muerte, la cual era de una forma realmente atros, a manos de la misma chica, la cual se estaba divirtiendo por sus reacciones, pero para mas divercion les lanzo dos kunai's, a la cabesa con la intencion de matarlos, pero justo en ese momento se escucho el sonido de choque de metal contra metal en medio de una gran nube de polvo.

-valla, no estaras herrido verdad miedocito-se escucho una voz que provenia de la nuve de polvo, ocacionando que los tres miraran asombrados el lugar, para luego sorprendercen aun mas al ver una rara armadura naranja, con blanco, azul y negro, la cual asemejaba a un tigre.

-pero que eres-lo dijo sakura mirando al estraño guerrero algo asombrada, pero agradecida de que la aya salvado.

-espero que estes bien sakura-chan, descansen ahora yo me encargare de esta fenomeno-lo dijo el guerrero sonprendiendo a los chicos, sobre todo a sakura ya que solo hay una persona que la llama asi.

-kukuku pero a quien tenemos aqui, a un caballero que viene a rescatar a su princesa-lo dijo la ninja mientras miraba con una sonrisa perturbadora a nuestro guerrero, el cual solo se le quedo "viendo" fijamete.

-creo que es mejor que cierres esa bocota que tienes antes que te cortes la lengua fenomeno-lo dijo el guerrero mientras accionaba el interuptor en su cadera, la cual hiso aparecer una targeta.

*garras temblor* lo dijo la voz sorprendiendo a los presentes, ya que la voz se escuchaba poderosa.

En eso el guerrero se lanso en contra de la chica en un combate cercano, en la cual la "mujer" utilizo sus kunai's con la esperanza de detener los golpes, pero se sorprendio al ver como sus kunai's eran cortados facilmente, a lo cual le toco alejarce del extraño guerrero.

-que pasa, ya no dices algo, bien mejor asi ya me tenia fastidiado tu iritante voz, pedochimaru-lo dijo el guerrero mientras sorprendia a los chicos, los cuales tenian una sonrisa por la forma que le dijo, pero en su adversaria habia dos reacciones, la primera sorpresa por reconocerlo, y la segunda rabia por como lo llamo.

-kukuku conque hay alguien que me conoce que gusto-lo dijo la chica mientras se arancaba el rostro dejabdo ver a un hombre con una sonrisa algo perturvadora.

-valla pedofimaru, eres mas feo en persona, solo espero que ella no se moleste si te elimino, basura-lo dijo el guerrero mientras apretaba las garras fuertemente, mientras le sacaba una vena a pedofimaru de rabia.

-mi nombre es Orichimaru, tendre que matarte para que lo entiendas, y tal ves me lleve esa vella armadura y la haga mia-lo dijo enloquecido orochimaru, pero luego se descorcerto al ver a todos en el lugar, incluido a los animales con una mirada de asco y miedo, mientras se llevavan una mano, cola o pata a su tracero.

-sabes que, mejor sierra esa bocota que tienes, ya que lo que dices nos dejara muy perturbados-lo dijo el guerrero con mucho escalofrio, lo mismo pensaban todos en el lugar, aunque orochimaru al principio lo miro sin complender, hasta que penso bien las cosas.

-oyeme que yo no soy de esos vale-lo dijo realmente perturbado por lo que estaban pensando de el, sin darce cuenta se estaba destruyendo su imagen del mas grande sannin de la historia, por la del sannin mas degenerado de la historia.

-basta mejor te doy la palisa que le diste a sakura-chan, con creces maldito-lo dijo el guerrero lansandoce contra orochimaru, quien para asco de todos saco una espada de su boca, asiendo que el guerrero se detubiera y mirara aun mas perturbados al hebi-sannin.

-y luego dices que no eres de esos-lo dijo el guerrero mientras se detenia y se llevaba una mano a la cabesa mientras negaba.

-que me toca meter mi espada en mi boca para que no se me pierda-lo dijo orochimaru realmente indignado por las acusaciones del guerrero.

-pedofimaru, un consejo recuerda lo que acabas de decir y lee entre lineas-lo dijo el guerrero asiendo que orochimaru se detubiera pensando en sus palabras, para que luego tubiera un rostro azul de asco.

-sabes que te destruire ahora mismo-lo dijo el guerrero mientras se lanzaba en contra de orochimaru, el cual tambien se lanzo en su contra.

Luego de eso fue una batalla realmente brutal, la cual duro mucho mas de dos horas, en las cuales orochimaru habia tenido que cambiar mas de siete veces de piel, lo que ocacionaba que sus fuerzas se devilitaran gradualmente.

-maldicion, no se quien seas pero ahora veras en poder del gran orochimaru maldito-lo dijo orochimaru mientras se lanzaba en contra del guerrero con la intencion de decapitarlo, pero no lo logro ya que recibio un golpe directo al rostro, el cual le rompio el claneo, a lo cual tubo que "mudar" de cuerpo.

-mejor acabo contigo de una vez por todas que ya me tiene fastidiado esa habilidad tuya-lo dijo el guerrero mientras hacia que las garras empesaran a brillar, antes de aremeter en contra de orochimaru, el cual salto a una rama escapando del peligro.

-ya no me queda tiempo, mejor dejo mi regalo ahora, mejor suerte para la proxima kukuku-lo dijo orochimaru mientras empesaba a fundirce con el arbol, bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos y el guerrero.

Fuen es ese momento que sasuke empeso a gritar llamando la atencion de sakura, la cual vio a uno de los tantos cuerpos de orochimaru morder el cuello a sasuke, para luego dejar un raro sello en el.

-maldicion-lo dijo el guerrero golpeando el suelo, justo en ese momento aparecio un escuadron anbu comandados por una bella mujer de cabellera morada y un hombre mayor en un traje negro, estos eran la sexy Anko Mitarachi, encargada de la segunda etapa y Hiruzen Sarutobi el hokage, los cuales entraron en poce de batalla al ver al raro caballero.

-muy bien que paso aqui, y quien es usted caballero-lo dijo sarutobi mientras veia al guerrero revisar el cuello de sasuke, para luego pasar sus garras que brillaban sobre este, asiendo que sasuke dejara de gritar.

Fue en ese momento que el guerrero brillo dejando ver a la persona dentro de ella, dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido al ver que era naruto quien portaba la estraña armadura.

Pero cuando querian preguntarle a naruto que habia pasado, este habia sido lansado en contra de un arbol por uno de los cuerpos que dejo orochimaru, para luego golpearle el estomago con los dedos, los cuales tenian una pequeña flama con el kanji (escritura) de los sinco elementos, a lo cual naruto grito fuertemente hasta quedar inconciente por el dolor, bajo la mirada de todos.

-rapido anko revisa a naruto, yo revisare a sasuke, si es necesario sacaremos este equipo del examen-lo dijo sarutobi mientras examinaba a sasuke, llevandoce la sorpresa que la marca de maldicion en su cuello habia cambiado.

-el chico esta bien hokage-sama, solo presenta agotamiento, no creo que sea un incombeniente para que puedan seguir con el examen-lo dijo anko mientras terminaba de revisar a naruto y dirijirce a ver a sasuke, sorprendiendose por el cambio en el sello.

-sasuke tambien esta bien, aunque me preocupa el cambio del sello ya que al parecer cambio su funcion, no se que le habra hecho naruto pero luego veremos que pasa. sakura crees que puedes seguir en el examen-lo dijo el hokage mientras miraba a sakura, la cual lo volteo a ver con una mirada determinada.

-si hokage-sama, ademas no puedo deflaudar a naruto y mas por quitarle su primer paso para conceguir su sueño-lo dijo sakura mientras tenia una mirada determinada, logrando asi recibir un acentimiento de aprobacion de sarutobi y de anko.

-muy bien gusanos, muevancen que tenemos que encontrar a un maldito pedofilo-lo grito anko con una mirada llena de ira, pero tambien un poco de miedo por la condicion de naruto.

*QUE NO SOY UN PEDOFILO* fue lo que lograron escuchar los presentes de alguna parte del busque, sacandole una gota de sudor a todos, aunque en sakura una mueca entre asco y risa.

-LEE ENTRE LINEAS PEDOFIMARU-lo grito sakura mientras le sacaba a todos una risa por la forma en la que lo llamaba, aunque lograron ver como los viejos cuerpos de orochimaru mostraba una mirada de asco y horror por las palabras de sakura, dejando con la duda a los presentes de lo que habia pasado.

Fin del primer capitulo


End file.
